English Tutors are a drag
by Cheryl-chan
Summary: Hikaru was having some trouble with his english grade and was informed by his parents that he wouldn't be allowed to play Go if he wasn't to pull his mark up. Hikaru decides to get a tutor and guess who shows up??? *SHOUNEN-AI* Akira/Hikaru... hints of H
1. Lost in a Library

" Basically... I can' deal with plots because they are just so hard to write. I think I'd rather just give up on this stupid assignment and expect a failing grade at the end of the term for english." Hikaru muttered. He was extremely frustrated with the assignment his teacher had given him. Write a story? Not specific and definitly not something Hikaru could handle. That's why Waya had invited him out to eat to keep his mind of things after he called him to complain. They managed to bump into Mitani, Tsutsui and Kaga there and decided to eat together. 

They got a table and everyone settled down with a nice steaming bowl of ramen. Waya was put in a slightly bad mood because he had wanted to eat sushi since he was the one paying, but since they had met Hikaru's friends as they passed by Hikaru's favourite restaurant. It was clearly decided they were going to eat there.

            Tsutsui smiled comfortingly as he patted Hikaru's back.

" It's all right, perhaps I could help you?" Kaga rolled his eyes and slammed his hand onto the table, startling everyone.

" Yeah! Tsutsui, you may be good at math but your grammar in English is no better than Shindo's." Kaga gave a grin. "It's really too bad no one here is that great at this writing stuff or we would have helped you." Kaga leaned over to Hikaru as Waya frowned. Waya had ended up sitting across from Hikaru, instead of beside his friend and that got him angrier. The fact that Mitani, who was sitting beside him presently kept on making an annoying noise with his chopsticks wasn't exactly helping the situation.

" You know what? I think there's this online website that does your assignments for you for an extremely low price." Kaga grinned. " That site certainly is a gem, it was my lifeline through this schoolyear." Beside him, Tsutsui tutted at him and shook his head.

" I knew you hadn't gotten those A's by yourself, you're cheating you know." Tsutsui said. Kaga leaned back and smirked.

" Oh ple~ase Mr.Know-it-all. some people need a little help to get by life you know." Tsutsui only remained silent, shaking his head every once in a while as he cast a glance in Kaga direction.

"Hikaru, your mother said that you won't be allowed to play Go anymore if you fail a subject right." Mitani asked worriedly. His continued to kick his chopsticks against his bowl, oblivious to Waya occasional glares. Hikaru nodded sadly and stared down into his still full bowl. It was getting crazy! He wasn't even eating his favourite food anymore and this is one huge problem when he loses his appetitie for Ramen.

Waya tried to pat Hikaru on the back but cringed half way when Mitani dropped his chopsticks onto the table. Throwing him a deathly glance, Waya tried to smile comfortingly.

"We'll find a way, don't worry." Waya said hesitantly; a little nervous. He wasn't used to making someone feel better.

" Remember! Online Website!" Kaga piped up. Waya rolled his eyes.

" Honestly, in case you didn't know. Cheating isn't the answer to everything." 

" Really?" Mitani said. 

Waya threw up his arms in defeat and slouched down. Hikaru tried to smile at his friend's crazy antics in attempt to make him feel a bit better but it was helping much. He was going to fail soon and it means no more go. Hikaru stood up, smoothing out his shirt.

" You know what guys… I think I'll leave now, I'll do my best for the assignment, but really, I have no idea how to start." Hikaru started to push himself between Kaga and the table and walked to the entrance. He gave a small wave.

" Bye guys, I'll walk around a bit and clear me head." Waya started to stand up also in a hurry to follow his best friend but the other three pulled him down.

Kaga whispered with a sad glint in his eye.

" He needs some time alone." The other two nodded in agreement. Waya groaned in reply.

" I have no idea how you three can manage to make a test sound like someone died."

*****************************************************

Hikaru had walked by a large plain stone building and decided to take a look inside. He hasn't been there before and it was all quite foreign for him, especially when he saw all these shelves of books! There was really a place with so many books? The only book he read were Weekly Go and he even had some trouble concentrating on that. 

Stopping at a large brown desk with an elderly kind looking woman talking on the phone at it, he stood there patiently as he waited for the lady to finish her call. The women smiled her thanks as she waved to tell him to wait a moment. Finally, she had put down the phone.

" Thanks for waiting. Is there anything you want?" The woman asked kindly.

             Hikaru scratched his head as he smiled goofily.

            " Umm… I just wanted to know what this place is?"

            The women seemed stunned and speechless for a moment. Stammering a bit, she watched him quizzically as she answered his question.

            " This would be the library dear. Have you not been to one before?"

            " Li-bra-ry?" Hikaru pronounced carefully before pausing briefly to think. " I think I've heard my mom mention that word before when I needed to finish some school project…"

            " So you've come here before?" The librarian asked curiously.

            Hikaru shook his head slowly and grinned like an idiot.

            " Nope, that's probably why I failed at the assignment." Hikaru laughed wildly, the women stared blankly at him for a moment before chuckling a bit.

            " Well, I could show you around and tell you about the library?" The librarian asked pleasantly. Hikaru was overjoyed.

            " Maybe reading all these books will help me with my English assignment!" Hikaru said to himself softly as he turned around to stare around at the library. He was beginning to like the environment already, dimly lighted, quiet and comfortable; it was the perfect place for thinking.

            The librarian caught his words and pointed him towards the staircase leading to the second level of the library. Hikaru's eyes traveled up to the second level and he was astonished to even more books there.

            " Wow! I never know there were THIS many books in here. This is WEIRD!" Hikaru gasped excitedly. The librarian laughed.

            " Actually, I think you are the weirdest young man I've ever met. But I heard you say that you need some help with your English right?"

            Hikaru nodded.

            " I'm really slipping in my grades for that and I have to get a good mark on an assignmet where I have to write a story. If I don't, I won't be able to play Go anymore." Hikaru replied sadly.

            The librarian nodded. " Well we have a peer helpers program. Which is where teens your own age help other teens with different things, problems of all sorts. You could probably get a good English tutor there." Hikaru listened intently.

            " Is it free?" He asked innocently. The librarian seemed to find this hilarious.

            " Of course! It's actually a course for those young people who want to be a teacher when they grow up."  The libarian explained. " You just go up these stairs and to the right. That's where you will find the history section. Go past that and you will find a door with a label saying " Peer helpers program" on it. There, you request for a peer helper and they will send you an available one as soon as possible."

            Hikaru was already walking away, he waved to the libarian who waved cheerily back.

            " Thanks! I'll go up now and find it!" Hikaru grinned to himself as he leaped up the stairs and walked towards the right side… where he found himself in a maze of shelves. Hikaru looked around, he was surrounded by books! Where was the peer helpers center??? Everywhere he looked, there was a musty book here and there and EVERYWHERE! He was getting confused!

// I'm going to be stuck in here forever!!!!// Hikaru panicked. His pace quickened as he walked endless circles and curves and corners of the shelves and found himself in another whole aisle of them everytime!

Hikaru continued to walk a bit before he sighed and began running! There HAS to be a way out, you can't get lost in a library! You just CAN"T! What kind of government would let a kid get lost and starve to death!

// Great, I'll die surrounded by books… What a great way to go…// Hikaru said sarcastically to himself. But the more he panicked, the faster he ran, and he ran and ran and ran, past the array of colours of the spines of the books….

*SLAM* Hikaru fell back on his butt and clambered back up to his feet, heaving himself up by holding on to a nearby bookshelf. Dusting his clothes off, he rubbed his behind as he looked up quickly to see who he had crashed into. And found himself caught in an intense familiar glare of Touya Akira, who as still sprawled on the ground.

" T-Touya!!! Ummm…. I'm sorry, here, I'll help you up!" Hikaru jumped back in order to avoid stepping on the other boy as he bent down to grab Akira's arms and pulled him up gently. Akira was still quiet as he allowed himself to be helped up and he took a several steps back, dusting himself off as well and glaring coldly at Hikaru at the same time.

" You are not supposed to run around in the library Shindo." Akira said coolly. Hikaru sweatdropped. He knew THAT… but what else can a person do when he finds himself lost in a world of books!

" Umm… I never knew you hanged around here…" Hikaru tried to change to a more light-hearted subject. Akira sniffed as he stood in his perfect posture and fixed his perfect chin-length hair, tugging several strands from his face back behind his ears.

" I come to the library very often, it allows me some peace and quiet. But obviously this peace is now disturbed."

Hikaru smiled sheepishly as he shrugged.

" I never came here until like today." Akira didn't seem surprised.

" That is so you Shindo." Akira gave a polite cough as he began to walk away. Hikau cocked his head to one side cluelessly.

" Erm! Touya!!!" Hikaru called after him. Akira turned on his heels and watched his emotionlessly.

"Yes?"

" Can you show me how to get out of here?" Hikaru asked, a little embarrassed. Akira sighed and beckoned Hikaru to follow him.

After a few minutes, they reached the familiar corridor Hikaru had first been in. Hikaru thanked Akira before the boy left quite rudely without a word. Hikaru shrugged and jumped when he saw that he was right in front of the Peer Helpers office. He knocked lighting before opening the door and going inside.

" Can I get a tutor for English please?" Hikaru asked the young man at the desk. The man turned to his papers and checked it for a while before he smiled.

" You are very lucky. We have one tutor left for English. You will start your sessions tomorrow from 5:00 to 6:30." The man stopped for a second as he checked off something in his notebook. " Your tutor is a young man your age named Touya Akira." 

Hikaru was shocked.

" TOOUYA AKIIIRA!!!!!!!!"

TBC.

LOL! Okay… this is the stupidest beginning to the stupidest story in the world and god forbid… I'm glad I didn't continue this any further… Or else all the reviews I'm going to get is… "Why is your story so stupid" and "Is it your nature to be dumb or are you doing it on purpose…" T.T And if people DO say that and I spent so much time writing this… My heart will be broken *sniff*

So I've started with a shorter chapter which is basically the introduction of what will soon be the stupidest plot in the world… This may NOT seem like an Akira/Hikaru story or even a Waya/Hikaru story… well actually it's both^^ But it IS!… this is… if I actually get some okay compliments on it and so on and so forth…^_____^


	2. Writin' and Learnin'

Heh!! I didn't update this in the longest time because I was too lazy to and my craze about Hikaru no Go died down abit^^ But no sense in wasting my first chapter, so I continued this:P I don't really know whether it's going but I think it should end either in the next or the one after the next chapter because I don't really want to make it too long^_^;; At first, this story was supposed to be this whole conflict about Waya and Hikaru and Akira and everything, but I'm a little too lazy *grin* The next chapter will be coming out much more quickly than how long it took for the second chapter! So don't worry!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
" And it ended up that Touya became my new peer helpers person. uhh. thingy."  
  
Hikaru scratched his head, grimacing a little at Waya's expression. which was basically like this-( (@_@*)  
  
"Yeah." Hikaru ended lightly, a little frightened of Waya at this point. Because a normal Waya would be yelling and kicking at chairs then, but he was being disturbingly quiet. Waya continued to stare at him with that intense gaze and Hikaru shrunk back a little.  
  
" Waya???" Hikaru asked, worried about his friend's condition.  
  
Waya quickly shook his head out of his daze and kicked harshly at the table. Which resulted in the table leg breaking. and the other 3 falling apart as well. and the table falling on his right foot.  
  
Hikaru leaped out of the way in time and quickly jumped over to see if his friend was ok.  
  
" Waya???"  
  
" HOLY F***ING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Hikaru sighed patiently as he bandaged Waya's foot carefully. He looked up wearily as he wrapped the clothe around the foot and smiled weakly at Waya's grimace.  
  
" It huuuuuuurts!!" Waya whined as he pulled his foot away with a twitch. " Can't you being a little gentler?"  
  
Hikaru shook his head.  
  
" I'm a go-player!! Not your wife!!" Hikaru answered quickly, not noticing the blush that quickly formed on Waya's cheeks. He grabbed the foot towards him again, making sure to squeeze tightly.  
  
Waya yelped and glared angrily at Hikaru, his embarrassment subsided.  
  
" It's not my fault ne?? You should have even gone to the stupid program. shoulda asked me to help." Waya muttered bitterly.  
  
Hikaru sighed loudly again, wounding the last bit of the bandage around Waya.  
  
" You didn't get that much higher than me Waya. besides, I bet you got your mark by acting all sweet and stuff in front of the teachers." He explained tiredly, with a exasperated tone of voice that could only come from repeating the same thing fifty times over.  
  
" Still though." Waya muttered with a pout.  
  
Hikaru stared at him fiercely.  
  
" Not a word."  
  
" But he might."  
  
" Waya."  
  
" What if he does something to you!!" Waya cried. Hikaru raised a brow.  
  
" What to me?" He asked lightly. Waya blushed immediately at this and stayed silent.  
  
" See?? No problem!" Hikaru tried to smile at his friend.  
  
Waya continued to glower at him without speaking a word.  
  
" All done." Hikaru chirped, standing up as he finished. Waya looked down to see his work and was mortified to see the bandage tied up with a little pink bow.  
  
" GAAAH!! What have you done to my foot!! YOU WOMAN!!!!"  
  
  
  
Hikaru sat down on one of the red plastic chairs at the library wringing his hand nervously. How was he supposed to act in front of Akira?? Should he bow to him??? Shake hands??? Eh???  
  
He looked around him and counted his pencils again for the hundredth time. ok. 4 pencils. all sharpened. and ERASER!! Hikaru glanced quickly to his side and let out of breath of relief when he saw the little rubber ball sitting on the table. He pushed it beside his pile of pencils safely.  
  
Uh. paper. Hikaru grinned widely at the pile of paper he had gotten his mother to go out and buy for him. And. dictionary. Hikaru lay his hand happily on the thick book in front of him.  
  
" All READY!!!" Hikaru cried out happily in glee, he swung out his arms in delight. and managed to hit someone squarely in the face behind him.  
  
" Shit." Hikaru turned around with a weak smile on his face, pulling his hand away quicly.  
  
Akira glared at him with glowing eyes.  
  
" Double shit."  
  
Akira ignored his vulgar comment and sat on the chair beside him with a huff.  
  
" Should have known it was you Shindo." Akira said coldly as he scanned the table in front of him. Hikaru beamed proudly, hoping that Touya would praise him for his preparation. " Pencils. paper. eraser?? This isn't grade school." Touya said calmly.  
  
Hikaru quickly flushed in embarrassment, he was also hurt as well.  
  
" Okay. let's get this over with." Akira said impatiently, and he quickly flipped open the dictionary and scanning over the book.  
  
" This is a dictionary!" Touya said distastefully as he put the book down and glared at Hikaru as though it was his fault. Hikaru's features wrinkled up in question and picked the book up. Staring at it a bit and then at Akira, Hikaru rose a brow.  
  
" Uh. Akira. that's what it says." Hikaru thought for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. " I though you were supposed to teach me English!! HAHA!!! You're worst than me! Even I can read the word 'dictionary'!!!" Hikaru laughed.  
  
Akira glared at him, a light blush that suddenly flushed his cheeks red.  
  
" What 'are' you talking about Shindo. I'm talking about whether you have your school workbook here, just for me to see where your writing level's at. though I doubt it'll be high." Akira sighed. Hikaru glanced at him for a moment, then to the dictionary and back at Akira again.  
  
" Seriously Touya, how the hell do you find time to word on your school stuff when you have to like practice go all day." Hikaru paused hesitantly.  
  
Akira shook his head.  
  
" It's not like I let Go take over my life or something," Akira decided not to be insulted by the mortified look on Hikaru's face. " Go is just something I'm naturally good at, thought I work at it a little more than others."  
  
" I don't practice and I'm still as good as you." Hikaru grinned. " I must be amazing."  
  
"Hardly." Akira snorted indigantly. " You still have a long way to reach my level."  
  
" Maybe." Hikaru admitted grudgingly. " But I still can't get this English stuff."  
  
Akira stopped for a bit and looked around the library for inspiration. " Have you ever gotten an idea in your head, something that's really uh." Akira tried to find a suitable word. ".cool but you just can never say it in words???"  
  
Hikaru nodded, though Akira suspected he didn't have a clue about what he was talking about.  
  
" Well, that's basically what writing is about. It's when you put your ideas and imagination in words onto a piece of paper so that others can read about them as well." Akira explained.  
  
Hikaru was silent for a while appearing to be deep in though. Akira stared at him for this time, because it wasn't very often when you see Hikaru thinking. Akira found himself liking the thinking Hikaru, it was very much like the expression he had when he was playing Go, except Akira never really got a chance to pay attention to him then because he was concentrating on his own playing as well. Akira scanned his features for a while and decided to himself that Hikaru maybe wasn't really the rude brat he was before. In fact. he had grown quite handsome.  
  
Akira didn't even realize he was faintly blushing at his thoughts before he found Hikaru giving him a queer look. Akira quickly coughed politely, reminding himself that it was SHINDO HIKARU he was thinking about.  
  
" I think. that I understand. But I don't have anything to write about." Hikaru answered slowly.  
  
Akira paused for a bit.  
  
" Maybe you can write down about a dream you had." Akira said thoughtfully. His eyes brightened. " How about this, maybe tomorrow afternoon, we can meet again and you can have a short paper finished about the dream you had yesterday night. Then I can read it over and doing little brush-ups like grammar and such."  
  
Hikaru grinned, though a little mischievously if Akira did say so himself.  
  
" Yesterday's dream?" Hikaru said, a strange glint in his eye. Akira gulped slightly.  
  
" Uh, you don't have to of course, I mean if you have something el-"  
  
" No no. it's alright." Hikaru interrupted. He smiled warmly. " I'll go home and start working on it now." Hikaru got up and gathered his things in a small plastic bag quickly.  
  
" Thanks for today Touya, I think I finally understand what this writing stuff's about!" Hikaru said happily and bounded out of the library before Akira could speak one word.  
  
Akira stared wide-eyed after him and fell back against his chair.  
  
" Why do I feel like I made a huge mistake??"  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
Ok... Yep, that's about it:P I've fully decided that this would only be a 3 part story, because there's not much to expand upon in this^^; Pretty straight-forward ne?????? Erm. ya^^ That's all, hope u enjoyed it!!!!! 


End file.
